T'U'GS 3:21 New Beginnings: Interlude
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: For those hopeless romantics who want to know what happened on that fateful night in December. An interlude piece between Parts One and Two told from Elisa and Demona's POV.


New Beginnings

Interlude

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

**Elisa**

This is the night, the night I have been waiting for. When I hear the knock on the door, I quickly open it and invite him in.

I hug him as he comes in, thankful for the gift he is about to give me. He puts his arms around me hesitantly in response, not knowing what is truly in store for him. _I wonder if he knows how I truly feel about him._

I reluctantly break the contact and step back to look at him, holding his hands as I do in order to maintain the contact between us. I know we can't have what we once did. I understand and accept that, but it still doesn't change how I feel about him. _I still love him, and I always will._

I ask him his decision. He says that he will help me and I smile inside, knowing that the next step was going to be easier. I step forward and run my hands up his chest.

He backs away, realizing what I had in mind. He tells me that he can't betray my trust like this; that it was wrong for him to want me like that, but I quickly counter, saying that it was what I want. _I want him; I need him, desperately._

It takes some convincing, but finally he takes me in his arms again. He sheds the leather jacket he wears, and then I help him out of the shirt. My hands linger on his bare skin as I remember the last time I had him to myself like this. _It's been so long…_

He takes me in his arms and carries me upstairs to the bedroom. As he sets me down again, I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss. I taste salt and the hint of cashews on his lips; he must have been snacking on the way here. I linger for a moment before breaking the kiss, enjoying the taste. His hands linger around my waist for a moment before clutching at the belt, untying it and pulling open the robe. I'm wearing the teddy underneath, the one I wore in the picture I sent to him so long ago. After he disappeared, I thought about discarding it, but I never got around to it. It was supposed to be part of his 'Welcome Home' present after he returned…Now I wear it because this will be the only time I can wear it for _him_. He looks at it and runs his hands over the fabric. I shudder at the touch, his fingers sending waves of electricity up and down my body. Eventually, he eases the bathrobe off my shoulders and it drops to the floor as he bends his head down to kiss my throat, my shoulder, steadily working his way downward. I feel him grasp the straps and gently pull them off my shoulders, then down along my arms. The teddy comes off slowly. He stops after my breasts are exposed and bends down to kiss them, first one then the other, lightly. I moan softly as his lips caress the skin and then he takes one in his mouth. His tongue dances over my erect nipple, causing me to moan even louder. Eventually, he moves to the center of my chest and continues downward, his hands pulling the teddy down and his kisses continuing over the exposed skin. When he reaches my belly, he pauses, and I feel the teddy slip down to drop around my ankles. I look down and find his eyes looking up into mine. _He's giving me the chance to back out,_ I realize. _Before we hit that point of no return._ He sees the need in my eyes and bends down to continue. I feel his lips on my skin again as he kisses my belly before continuing downward. He pauses at that little nub of skin and teases at it with his tongue. I gasp as he almost sends me over the edge. _Oh, God! I'd almost forgotten what that felt like! _I feel his tongue continue to move and soon he reaches the tender folds of my womanhood. He tastes my excitement, and slowly slips his tongue inside me. I grasp his hair to press him firmly against me and his hands reach up to grasp my buttocks in response. He brings me to the edge again, but still not over, and it leaves me trembling in excitement.

After a moment of enjoyment, he begins to move upward again, kissing my body again as he goes, but then he slowly makes his way around me until he is standing behind me. He moves my hair aside and kisses the back of my neck while he runs his hands across my belly and then over my breasts, fingering the taut flesh of my nipples. I can feel the bulge of his manhood pressing against the cleft of my buttocks through the fabric of his jeans and I reach around to undo the belt, then the fasteners. Very quickly, the jeans and then his briefs join my teddy on the floor.

His hands drift over my body, gently caressing me. One hand lingers at my breasts, while the other begins the downward trek back to my belly and then lower. His fingers part my lips and slowly enter me. I gasp as his finger probes me gently. _Don't stop,_ I hear myself gasp. _Whatever you do, don't stop!_ But he does, just as I feel myself reaching the edge again. He's not finished with me, and I know it.

I slowly turn in his arms until I'm facing him again and I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and I can feel his manhood pressing against my belly. _Take me now! _I want to call out, desperate for the feel of him inside me, but I'm letting him set the rhythm. I quickly reach up and capture his lips with my own again, and I taste my own excitement mingled in with the taste of salt and cashews on his lips. I feel him lift me slightly and he carries me the short distance to the bed. He lowers me to the bed gently and looks at me, once again giving me the chance to back out. But I'm too far gone now, and he knows it. He joins me in the bed and kisses me again, this time he starts at my knee and works his way along the inside of my thigh until he reaches my center again. He pauses there for only a moment, just long enough to bring me up again, and then resumes the trek upwards; over my belly, around my navel, over my breasts, pausing at the nipples for a brief but enticing moment before working his way up my throat and back to my lips, where he tastes me again as he positions himself for the moment we both know is fast approaching.

I gasp as I feel him enter, and I arch my back in response to the exquisite pain. He eases in slowly, deliciously, not wanting to propel me over the edge just yet. He then begins a slow rhythm, bringing me up slowly before backing off slightly to give me a chance to come down again. I moan in response, wanting, no, _needing_ the release.

He begins the slow thrusts again, and now he reaches up and intertwines his fingers with mine, pinning my hands down to the mattress. Memory takes over, and I bring my legs up to lay my calves over his thighs. He brings his head down and captures my mouth with his. I feel his tongue pass into my mouth and I respond in kind.

I feel him quicken the pace, and I know that this time there would be no pause, no hesitation. Locked in the carnal embrace of our own making, he's just as trapped as I am. He rises up, breaking the kiss, and I can see the passion written on his face. His thrusts become more intense, harder, faster, and I moan as I feel myself spinning helplessly out of control towards the edge. I shudder, and I feel his warm seed spill into me in response. He thrusts again as he fills me and I cry out as he sends me over, my own juices mingling with his in delicious fulfillment.

After a long moment, I open my eyes and look up at him. He looks down at me with a hint of regret in his eyes. _He knows that this will be the last time we share a moment like this,_ I realize, and inwardly, I mourn the loss as well. _I do love him, and that is what it makes it so painful to let him go._ I feel him start to pull away, knowing that the moment is over now, but then I reach up and touch him on the shoulder_. I can't let him go, not yet._ I ask him to stay with me for just a little while longer, just until the dawn. He hesitates for a moment, but agrees and then lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. I turn slowly in his arms until I'm facing away from him and I feel his body mold itself against mine. As I drift off to sleep in his arms, I feel him pull the covers over us and his lips brush against the back of my neck for one final moment of love.

**Demona**

This is the night, the night I knew would come. I glide across the city until I reach her apartment and find him there, waiting for the inevitable.

I land softly and approach him. He turns at the sound of my approach and looks at me, the sadness in his eyes clear as daylight. I greet him quietly, but he doesn't return the gesture. He turns away to look through the glass, watching as he feels his world melt away. _I wonder if he knows how I truly feel about him._

I rest my hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. I tell him that she still loves him, and that he shouldn't let this come between him and the human. It tears me up inside to see him like this, even though he and I went our separate ways long ago, because I still feel for him the same way I did all those centuries ago. _I still love him, and I always will._

I look into the apartment and watch as his human love lets _him _in, the human whose love I once had. We both watch as she greets him, hugging him when he gives her his answer, and I hear him rumble low in his throat. I ask him what he fears and he tells me that he fears he may lose her to him. I tell him that he has nothing to fear from him, that even though she does love the human male, she loves him that much more.

It shocks him to discover that I had for a brief time taken him as a lover, and that I understand what he is feeling at that moment. I remind him of something he told me long ago, that I no longer knew the meaning of the word 'love', and then I tell him that both my daughter and my former lover have helped me to rediscover what it meant. _I can show you, _I say to him.

He is shocked, understandably, and he backs away slightly, but then I tell him that I only want the one night together with him. One last night as mates, and I say the one word I had not said to him in such a long time. _Please._

I take his hands as I slowly back away from him, and lead him towards a darkened area of the balcony, taking the fact he hasn't pulled away as a sign of his acceptance. When we reach a suitable spot, I step into his arms and luxuriate in the feel of him against me. _It had been so long…_

He doesn't wrap his wings around me as he once would have. I accept that as a given, too much has passed between us and I doubt I would ever find comfort in that embrace again. But he does take me into his arms, and I breathe in the scent of him as I feel him begin to press against me.

He kisses me, and that does surprise me. Kissing is a human custom, not a gargoyle one, but both he and I have shared much with our respective human lovers, so while it is a surprise, it isn't completely unexpected. He is hesitant though, I can sense that.

I press him down and straddle him, feeling his swelling member press at me through the rough loincloth. My halter comes off in a swift motion and I grasp his hands, moving them up to caress my breasts. He takes over then and he begins to knead them, pausing to pinch my nipples between his talons. Just as I have learned some things from my human lover, he apparently has learned some from his as well. He rises up off the ground and takes my breast in his mouth, suckling at the nipple. I moan in ecstasy as he bites down, taking my flesh between his teeth and I close my eyes as I feel his fangs scrape across my firm flesh.

My arms go around him and begins to massage the spot where his wings meet his shoulders and he does the same. We had done this so many times before when we were still mates, and one such time resulted in a daughter. There would be no such offspring this time though, time and my transformations had seen to that.

I feel him pressing against me, harder than before, and my hand slips down between us, unfastening the belt of my loincloth, then I toss it aside, not really caring where it landed, so long as it didn't end up on the street. He pauses in his caresses to look down at me, seeing the sight he had not beheld in over a thousand years. I shift away from him slightly then, pulling him after me as I lay down on my back, opening myself to him. He looks down at me, seeing the expanse before him, and his hand goes to the belt of his own loincloth, unfastening the belt and tossing it aside to join mine.

I open myself to him. He hesitates still, but not for long. As I reach up to take his hands in mine, he seizes my wrists and forces me back down, pinning me. I almost fight back, but then he lays on top of me, using his body to keep me still, and I feel his hardness thrust into me. I gasp loudly as he fills me utterly; it had been so long since I had him inside me, and my body had become accustomed to a human lover. I arch my back as he thrusts again, and then I feel his mouth close on my throat, his fangs biting down and holding me still as he takes me as he did once before so many years ago.

He thrusts again, harder this time, and this time I'm unable to suppress the cry of pain as I feel his fangs penetrate my flesh. He draws back, a look of shock on his face, and I'm panting, trying to calm down as I see the look of horror on his face. He had been too rough with me, whether accidental or deliberate I don't know, but he begins to back away from me as he realizes the pain he had caused me. I quickly reach out, grabbing his hand in an attempt to hold on to him, and I draw him back, telling him that it was okay. _I forgive him._

He seems surprised by that. At one time, I would have lashed out at him for causing me pain, but I'm not the same gargoyle he knew all those centuries before. I've changed, and we both realize that.

I offer myself to him again, taking his hand and placing it at my breast. He tries to pull away, saying that he is afraid of hurting me again, and I tell him that perhaps I should set the pace this time. I set my hand against his broad chest and press him back down towards the ground. He resists, only slightly though, and soon I am laying on top of him, my lips seeking out his hungrily as I ready myself.

I sit up, straddling his hips, and I'm aware of his swollen maleness as it begins to press at me again. I shift slightly, rising up on my knees as my hands seek him out, and he hisses as my talons graze him ever so lightly as I position myself over him, then I lower myself, gasping again as I feel him slide into me once more.

This time is slower, with me setting the rhythm as I move up and down on him slowly; still trying hard to keep from crying out at the feel of the sheer size of him buried deep inside me. His hands go to my waist, holding me as I continue, and I can feel myself building quickly towards climax. I hear him hiss again as my talons rake across his chest as I move, not hard enough to draw blood, but still it is enough to send him into motion. His hands leave my waist and takes hold of my wrists, pulling them away and drawing me down against him. He quickly wraps his arms around me and turns the two of us over, until he is on top of me again. I almost panic, remembering what happened only a few moments ago, but then he looks at me tenderly, and I know that he won't hurt me a second time.

He moves slowly, rocking back and forth, repeating a gentle rhythm that he undoubtedly learned from his times with his human love, and I feel myself responding to the motion. He keeps his hold on my wrists though, but I don't try to break free. Now he is setting the pace, and I gladly relinquish all control to him.

He quickens the pace then, and I arch my back, raising myself to meet his quickening thrusts. Suddenly I cry out as I am overtaken by my own orgasm; but my cry is almost drowned out by his own roar as I feel him erupt inside of me an instant later.

We pause for a moment them, with me under him, still being filled by him even as I feel him go limp inside of me. He supports himself on his elbows, not allowing himself to collapse on top of me out of a long remembered fear of crushing me under his weight, but it is a needless fear now, given my immortality. But it does bring a warmth to my heart knowing that after all that has passed between us, he still cares enough about me to take the precaution.

After a few moments spent in utter silence, he looks at me with a hint of regret in his eyes. I tell him that he shouldn't regret what just happened; had things gone differently for us, we would still be together, living together as one. But we can't go back to the way things were. We both know that, as do the humans we both care about. He moves away then, gathering his loincloth and putting it on before giving me one last tender kiss, only this time it is on the cheek, not the lips. Still, it is a kiss, and I sit and watch him as he departs, leaving me to my thoughts about what was, what could have been, and what is yet to come for all of us.

The End


End file.
